


Thinking Out Loud

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I need a sewoon in my life, Jealous paca, Kihyun mentioned, M/M, cute maybe, pacaponyo, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Youngmin didn't like the fact that Sewoon sang Thinking Out Loud with another singer. No matter that Sewoon hadn't known him then.





	Thinking Out Loud

They're too close, Youngmin thought as he rewatched the orgel live with pre-debut (Oh God) Sewoon on it. Well, of course they were close. They were together for a long time. What's with same company and overlapping trainee days. Kihyun-sunbaenim seemed like a nice hyung too. Youngmin had a lot of respect for him (and for that voice). 

But they. Were. Too. Close. 

Didn't matter that they used to sing together in the hallway (Did it really have to be Thinking Out Loud? Really?), or that sunbae could relate to him being in a survival program (Youngmin just couldn't imagine being in No Mercy, it was too cruel and he thanked God everyday that Sewoon hadn't been on it), seriously, normal hyung-dongsaeng just wouldn't sit that close. Sewoon shouldn't look at Kihyun-sunbaenim like he was a star or something. 

Youngmin hit the pause button and called Sewoon  just because he could (and needed to). 

"I wrote a rap to Thinking Out Loud," he said right away when Sewoon picked up after the third try. He seemed like taken aback, his voice was hoarse and damn, too sexy. 

"Hello to you too, hyung. Ugh, it's fantastic and all but you haven't sleep yet?" Sewoon replied. Getting calls in the middle of the night was second to best friend's worrying sleeping schedule. If Youngmin got any sleep at all. 

"Can't," he replied, "I got this inspiration in my head, the verse is crazy, I'm telling you. It would go so well with your version of Thinking Out Loud. Wanna hear it?" 

There was a pause, then a sound of a head hitting a pillow before hazy voice came again through the phone. "Right now?" 

"Of course. Come on, sing the reff for me?" Youngmin asked hopefully. And maybe a little bit scared. No matter that Sewoon was the least person to be scared about. 

Sewoon seemed to be contemplating but finally gave his hyung the benefit of the doubt. They were musicians afterall, they just kinda followed each other's rhythm without questioning anything like what hour it was and who you were sleeping with (as in roommates, as in roommates, as in the boys sleeping on the bunk beds, mind u). 

"Let me go to the kitchen first. Ugh, wait," he hushed, "I gotta drink first as well,"  the sounds of his gulps didn't escape Youngmin and hell what was he doing again? Oh, right, rap, Ed Sheeran, right.

Sewoon sat on the chair by the kitchen, toes wrinkling and heart pounding. "Okay, I'm ready. Are you ready, hyung? I only have to sing the reff?" 

Youngmin coughed. "Come to think of it, it'd be better if you sing it from the start. I'll rap on the second verse, okay?" He gripped the paper which he wrote his lyrics on a bit too hard, eyes staring at the pause scene where Kihyun-sunbaenim and Sewoon staring at each other. He coughed again. 

"Okay, hyung, here I go."

 

Sewoon's honey voice carried through the speaker enchantingly. As much as Youngmin's effort to follow the beat, he couldn't distance himself from an image that occured through his mind right then, of yellow lights and flowers and guitar. Of being 23 and madly in love with a boy that meant so much more than just best friend. 

Sewoon nearly finished the reff, Youngmin took a deep breath and waited for the right beat to start.

 

yeah baby we found love right where we are

right where we were

right where we've been

right when you smile

makes me go insane

right when you sang

that beautiful song

that you worked on so hard

baby it's so right

and maybe it's right where

you stared right in front of me

like only several inches in front of me

my heart never beat so right

never felt so wide

like i am on strike 

in reaching our dreams

baby let me be in your dreams

and we can make a history right in this moment 

would you pull those hands

right towards those strings you love

and sing with me

sing beside me

beside this man that wants to love you forever like when you were twenty 

baby i'm thirsty

for your love can't you see

my stutters my doubts, sappy lyrics of love

i'm a rapper but you leave me with no word

you gave me beat and i gave you my heart

but if this scares you i'm sorry

darling don't mind me i'm just thinking out loud

 

He finished his rap with a red face (like a tomato, they said) and kinda expected Sewoon to carry on the song when he heard someone was clearing his throat on the other line. 

There was uncomfortable silence for a minute, immediately followed by silent laughter that screams warning to Youngmin's weakened heart. Him being a fool he was, could only wonder while patting his chest, asking it to calm down. 

"Ah, sorry, hyung," Sewoon finally said after a while. "It's just, it's so sappy, hyung." 

Youngmin couldn't help but smirk eventhough Sewoon couldn't see it. "Say a guy with Oh My Angel in his debut album. Of course. The song itself is sappy. So I have to make it sappier. How was it? I need to shorten the verse though." Now this, asking Sewoon's comment for music, was the one thing worth being scared about. 

"It's not bad, hyung, it's good. We should try it with guitar." Sewoon answered honestly. 

Youngmin let out a relief sigh he didn't know he had been holding then asked Sewoon joyfully. 

"Is it good enough for foodstamps though?"

Sewoon laughed harder than before. Youngmin thought he might be looking up right now, while controlling his laugh as not to wake Gwanghyun (sunshine, literal sunshine) and others. 

"It's good enough to make girls fall for you, hyung," 

 

How about you fall for me. 

 

And suddenly there was silent. Youngmin's heart raced and his mind went through all kinds of prayers of please, God, please make that I didn't say that out loud. 

But the silence didn't stop. And Youngmin's hopeful prayer went down to I won't curse anymore. I will treat Donghyun better. I will- why did Sewoonnie not say anything? I messed up. Oh,  God, I messed up. I mess-

 

"What if I already did, hyung?"

 

Holy Mother of-

**Author's Note:**

> *hiding under the blanket*  
> I DONT KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME MAN THAT LYRIC I AM SO SORRY


End file.
